The purpose of the present study is to test the hypothesis that infant- teacher attachment can serve as a protective factor for infants experiencing poor parenting. This places them at high risk for insecure attachment, which is associated with negative developmental outcome. When such infants are enrolled in early intervention programs, teachers can provide protective and compensatory care. They can become substitute attachment figures. Because infants often form different types of relationship to their teachers than to their primary caregivers, the relationship to teachers may have an independent effect over and above family relationships. A secure attachment to the teacher may compensate for the poor parenting the infant may receive at home. Further, secure attachment to the teacher may improve outcomes for those infants who are also securely attached to their primary caregivers. Poor parenting, and highly unstable family environment are often characteristics of the lives of infants born in the inner city and exposed to cocaine. The present study involves a sample of 60 such infants receiving a center-based early intervention. The infants are high-risk but not handicapped. The effects of infant-teacher attachment and infant-caregiver attachment to five areas of infant functioning will be examined: Non-verbal communication, language skills, social interaction, play development, and mental development. In addition, because the present proposal will be an addition to a larger randomized longitudinal intervention study, longitudinal child development data will be available. Therefore, with the data from the present proposal it will be possible to evaluate the relation of infant-teacher attachment to the effectiveness of early intervention.